getting to know Hiccup
by Lauralkelley99
Summary: A few months after the first how to train your dragon, the teens start really getting to know hiccup
1. Chapter 1

Getting to know Hiccup chapter one.

An: Hey guys! Lauralkelley99 here with a new story! I hope you like it as much as you do ´Dragon class, Modern Au´

Disclaimer! I only own the general idea of the plot.

Takes place a few months after httyd 1

Chapter one: Honesty

Hiccup and the gang were sitting on an abandon catapult, with their dragons, eating lunch.

¨And that's not even the best part!¨ Snotlout yelled ¨The best… uh, Hiccup, are you listening?¨  
Hiccup had been spacing out, probably not paying any attention.

¨Not really.¨ Hiccup said. ¨I only heard half.¨  
¨Wow, that was...¨ Fishlegs started.

¨Honest?¨ Astrid finished for him.

¨Hey, when have I ever lied, other than to protect someone?¨ Hiccup asked.

The the teens thought about it, and they didn't remember any time Hiccup had lied to them, the last time that Hiccup lied to them was to protect Toothless.

¨Only time I can recall is when you were going to see Toothless, before the Human dragon war ended.¨ Astrid said.

The teens nodded, Hiccup wasn't necessary a liar, well, he was futer chefe, so maybe he was trained to be honest, but they didn't necessarily see Stoick spend time with Hiccup, so maybe, he was by nature honest?


	2. worry

chapter two: worry

An: I'm going to give you guys a bit of a warning, this chapter is a little angsty, also a little minchin of self harm… and it will be small! I will never do an entire fic about cutting or suicide, for religious reasons, that and with that on with the story… before I continue, thank you everyone who followed and favorited, for following and favoriting this story.

Disclaimer! I only own the general idea of the story.

Hiccup out flying with Toothless, thinking about his… not so happy youth.

¨Your so useless!¨ A young snotlout called.

Hiccup sighed as he remembered that day.

A 12 year old Hiccup was standing next to his bed, with a dagger right above his heart.

Gobber quickly came in and stopped him.

"Hiccup! What were you thinking!" Gobber yelled.

"I wasn't" Hiccup said.

"What in Thors name possessed you to do this!?"

"Everything Gobber! That's what."

"Hey bud? You want to go to the cove?"

Toothless cooed. Wondering what was wrong with his rider.

"You're not a Viking, you're not my son."

Hiccup was unable to move, unable to even let a tear drop.

Hiccup didn't remember how long he stayed in the great hall, but he ran to his-no longer room, and grabbed a knife and started cutting.

Hiccup felt Toothless land in the cove, Hiccup got off of Toothless and leaned against the black dragons side.

Toothless wondered why his rider wanted to be here if all he was going to do is think… it made no sense to Toothless.

So Toothless decided to get up and move; surprising Hiccup.

"Toothless!" He yelled.

The dragon chortles.

Hiccup 'attacks' Toothless, with a mock battle cry.

"You feeling it yet?! All my heart felt remorse?"

Toothless was unimpressed, and picked Hiccup buy the collar of his shirt.

"Common Toothless, you wouldn't hurt a one legged…" Hiccup started, however he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.

Because Toothless was holding him over the lake.

"Okay! Okay! You win!"

"Hiccup! Where are you!" A feminine voice yelled. "You guys check the rest of the forest, I'll go and look in cove."

Hiccup had inwardly groaned, he forgot to tell his dad, he´s going to have to get use to not being the village disappointment.

Astrid landed in the cove seeing Hiccup, her smile instantly brightened.

¨Hey Hiccup.¨ Astrid said.

¨Hey Astrid, you didn't forget, did you?¨ Astrid asked.

¨Forget what?¨ Hiccup asked.

Hiccup counted all the important days in berk. he didn't see why today would be anything special.

¨Today is the one month anniversary of our relationship, you didn't forget, did you?¨ Astrid said.

¨OF course not! How can I forget the day we started dating?¨ Hiccup said.

¨You better not have, because me, and the entire village is worried about you.¨  
Hiccup was stunned, he wasn't quite use to the enter village being worried about Him of all people.


	3. not at Hiccup

**AN: Do not count this as a double update, I updated chapter two yesterday, but it was actally chapter one... I´m new hear, if I make a mistake, please polity point it out... ginger inc, I´m not saying what you did was harsh, but i took mild offence to that.**

chapter three: Not at Hiccup

Chapter summary: Astrid gets angry in front of Hiccup, *Spoiler* Astrid realizes her mistake and assures Hiccup she is not angry at him.

Disclaimer! I only own the general idea of the plot

* * *

Hiccup was out on his morning flight with Toothless. The sun rose, creating an orange and red glow over berk.

Hiccup smiled, use to be, he hated sunrises, it meant another day of getting bullied.

Now a sunrise meant a new day to roam freely on Berk, and with his dragon, and friend, Toothless.

´A new day´ Hiccup thought.  
¨A new adventure.¨ A feminine voice said, he had come to recognize as Astrids.

¨Hey, Astrid.¨ Hiccup said.

¨So, what's today´s lesson at the academy?¨ She asked.

¨I was thinking about going over the differences of dragon nip, and dragon root.¨

Astrid winced, the teens really did need to go over the difference between the two plants, they didn't want a repeat of what had happened with dagur.

¨Yeah, we do need to go over that.¨ Astrid said. ¨So, why are you up this early?¨

¨I´m avoiding dad¨  
¨Oh, boy, what happened this time?¨ Astrid asked.

¨I don't know, all I know, is that its pissed him off… and caused him to start yelling at me for no reason. Or a reason I don't know yet.¨ Hiccup said.

¨WHAT!¨ Astrid yelled, angryl.

Hiccup flinched, steering Toothless away from the angry Astrid.

Astrid realised her mistake, and quickly made sure Hiccup knew it wasn't him she was mad at.

¨I'm not mad at you, Hiccup, I'm pissed that your father didn't tell you the reason of why he was pissed at you."


	4. birthday

chapter four: Birthday part one.

summary: Its Hiccup's birthday, and the teens don't know what to get him, so they ´get´ him some plans he made for the improvement of berk.

*Takes a sip of my diet coke*  
Me: Its go time… I only own the general idea of the plot, nothing more nothing less.

* * *

Astrid, Snotlout, the twins ruffnut, tuffnut, and fishlegs, were sitting in the academy with their dragons.

¨You guys do realize its Hiccups birthday today…. any ideas of what we're going to get him?¨

The gang shook their heads.

¨How about we give him a sword?¨ Snotlout suggested.

¨I don't think Chief Stoick will like that.¨ Fishlegs said. ¨Considering how protective he is of Hiccup.¨  
¨I agree, Fishlegs, any other ideas?¨ Astrid asked.

¨Its a stupid idea, but how about one of his blueprints?¨ Fishlegs said.

¨Fishlegs, that's a brilliant idea!¨ Astrid said. ¨And let's make sure its an old plan...¨  
The gang nodded, well, it was better than a sword.

line break, line break, line break, line break, line break, line break, line break, line break, line break

¨Hey Gobber.¨ Astrid said.

¨Hey Lass.¨

¨Mind if we take a look at some of Hiccup's plans...¨  
¨Ok, just make sure you don't tell him.¨ Gobber said. ¨He keeps his blueprints in his room.¨  
¨Thanks!¨  
Astrid and the rest of the gang, went to Hiccup's room, thankfully, he wasn't there.

¨Be as quiet as possible, we don't want Hiccup finding out.¨ Astrid said.

* * *

¨HAPPY BIRTHDAY HICCUP!¨ The gang yelled.

They were at the academy, with Hiccup planning to spend the day at the cove, with the entire village, Stoick being the first to greet his son.

Hiccup's jaw dropped, he wasn't use to this.

¨Wow, thanks, I-I don't know what to say.¨ Hiccup said.

¨Don't say a thing.¨ Astrid said. ¨Common, we have one more surprise up our sleeve. Your going to have to be blindfolded, however.¨

* * *

*In the cove*  
The village was in the very place Hiccup and Toothless became friends. and quite muttering could be heard amongst the vikings, trying not to spoil the surprise, Soon meatlug landed in front of Stoick, which was the signal to the rest of the village to hide.

* * *

*With the teens.*  
¨What?¨ Hiccup said. ¨Why do I have to be blindfolded?¨  
¨Just go with it, Hiccup.¨ Fishlegs said.

¨Fine.¨  
Astrid took the piece of cloth, and tied it around Hiccup's eyes.

Fishlegs gave meatlug the signal to go find stoick, and she obeyed.

*BACK AT THE COVE*  
¨Okay Hiccup we are here.¨ Astrid said.

Hiccup, who was riding on Stormfly, because he couldn't see to ´drive´ Toothless, carefully hopped off.

¨Okay, you can take my blindfold off now.¨ Hiccup said.

¨Not quite, Hiccup.¨ Astrid said.

Snotlout gave Hookfang to signal to go get Toothless, who was still waiting at the academy.

¨What?¨

* * *

 **You guys know the ordeal now, read and review!**

 **Lauralkelley99**

 **and yikes I´m spoiling you guys... and I know more of you are out their other than genger inc**


	5. singing

chapter five: Singing

Disclaimer! I only own the general idea of the plot.

Sorry I haven't updated in a looooong time, I have no excuse except writer's block. Anywho, thank you to all who prayed for my sis, she's much better now, even though it was just the worst crick in the neck, I appreciate it. And a quick thanks to all who reviewed, followed and Favorited.

* * *

¨You know I was broke down, I had hit the ground I was crying out, couldn't make no sound¨ Hiccup sang.

Little did he know that the rest of the gang was watching.

¨I didn't know Hiccup could sing.¨ Snotlout said.

¨I don't think any of us did.¨ Fishlegs said, sadly.

¨No one hears silent tears collecting You know I had lost hope.¨

Astrid gasped. "We are so sorry, Hiccup, for the way we treated you."

"I was all alone Never been so low 'til you came along." He sang.

They immediately knew he was talking about Astrid.

"Teacher, I feel the dots connecting." The teens knew that line was referring to Gobber.

"Beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall. Cause I can take on so much more than I had ever dreamed  
So beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall  
'Cause baby, I am ready to be free"

"You are free, Hic." Astrid said.

"Now I am invincible  
No, I ain't a scared little boy no more." Hiccup sang.

The teens couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, I am invincible  
What was I running for  
I was hiding from the world  
I was so afraid, I felt so unsure  
Now I am invincible  
And I'm a perfect storm"

They smiled, even wider glad Hiccup was now confident in himself.

"Now I am invincible  
No, I ain't a scared little boy no more. Yeah, I am invincible  
What was I running for  
I was hiding from the world  
I was so afraid, I felt so unsure  
Now I am invincible  
And I'm a perfect storm."

The teens didn't know what to say. Yet they were proud for their heir.

"Now I am a warrior, a shooting star  
You know I got this far, I had a broken heart"

"Damn right you are Hicc." Astrid muttered.

"No one hears silent tears collecting  
'Cause it's being weak that's strong  
In the truth I found."

Once again the teens were proud of their heir.

"I have courage now, I'm gonna shout it out  
Teacher, I feel the dots connecting"

The teens were stunned.

"What dots?" Tuffnut asked stupidly.

"He didn't mean it literally." His sister replied.

"Beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall  
'Cause I can take on so much more than I had ever dreamed  
So beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall  
'Cause baby, I am ready to be free." "Now I am invincible  
No, I ain't a scared little boy no more."

"Yeah, I am invincible  
What was I running for  
I was hiding from the world  
I was so afraid, I felt so unsure  
Now I am invincible  
And I'm a perfect storm" Hiccup continued, still completely oblivious to the fact that the teens were watching.

"Now I am invincible  
No, I ain't a scared little boy, no more  
Yeah, I am invincible  
What was I running for  
I was hiding from the world  
I was so afraid, I felt so unsure  
Now I am invincible  
And I'm a perfect storm" That's when he saw/heard the teens.

"How much did you guys here?" He asked.

"All of it." Astrid said.

* * *

AN: The song I used was 'invincible.' By Kelly Clarkson. You suld know the drill by now. r+r and as always, ideas are welcome!


	6. Snoggletog celebrations

Snoggletog celebrations

Disclaimer! I only own the general idea of the story.

Hiccup was in the cove, where he meet Toothless, buy himself, wanting some time alone.

Hiccup sighed, he wondered if he was still considered a hiccup.

I mean, yeah, he trained dragons, and all, but he wasn't your classic viking.

He was still a runt, and still messed things up, a lot less often now, but still.

He was a runt, not your classic son of the chief, but he was the son of Stoick the vast. And he was expected to live up to the classic definition of a viking.

hours have passed, and Hiccup decided it was time to get back to the village.

Back at the village, people immediately swarmed him.

¨Give him some room! People, he just got back!¨ His father's voice yelled. Once Stoick got to the middle of the swarm, he grabbed Hiccup and carried him to the house.

¨Don´t scare me like that again, son.¨ Stoick said, once they got to the house ¨You mean more to me than anything.¨

Hiccup didn't say a thing.  
¨Come on son, its snoggletog eav, lets get you to bed so Oden can come.¨ He said.

Snoggletog Morning came, and Hiccup woke up to Toothless.

Hiccup smiled, he because of a sernten accident involving meatlug, and Dragon Hatchlings, he decided to build a boat each year, and help the dragons bring their young home a bit earlier each year.

¨Hey bud, you ready?¨ He asked

Toothless warbled.

Use to be, he hated Snoggletog traditions, but now, he can enjoy them to the fullest.

First was the snoggletog dance in the village square.

Next was having the next generation of kids choose a dragon companion for their life.

Next up was father son wrestling competition- of course Hiccup always lost to his dad.

Final was the dragon dance, (Old tradition) But now, it was to attract dragons not to kill, but to bound.

After the snoggletog celebrations were over, Hiccucp found himself with the teens in the great hall.

¨This was a great year you guys.¨ Hiccup said. ¨I´m looking ford to next year.¨

* * *

Merry Christmas! Folks! I hope your Christmas eav is going well. I know mine is... and go to NORAD Santa tracker... to find out where santa is!


	7. Leader

**ONE QUICK NOTE! The only reason this chap is soooo short is all thanks to wrighters block**

Leader

* * *

Disclaimer I only own the plot.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut will you stop that!" Hiccup yelled at the Thorston twins, who were doing usual Thorston stuff.  
Hiccup sighed hiding his annoyance, fairly well, for someone having to deal with the possibly the most annoying and stubborn people on the island.

Astrid, who could read Hiccup like a book was having a hard time deciding whether he was annoyed or didn't care to be dealing with the twins, at that moment.  
And she was impressed, normally she could tell when Hiccup was annoyed, or didn't want to be there  
When Hiccup was annoyed, he normally brushed his hand through his hair, when he was lying he started stuttering, and became more animated with his motions, he also bit his bottom lip.  
Why Astrid was having a hard time telling whether he was annoyed or just didn't care; which was way unlike Hiccup to be uncaring. It was because Hiccup was currently keeping straight in his poster, not doing anything with his body, that would give him away, and he didn't mutter a sarcastic comment.  
"Under our dead bodies!" Ruffnut yelled.  
"No! Under you're dead body!" Tuffnut argued.  
"No! Under our dead bodies!" Ruffnut retorted.

"Okay! I get it! Just go and clean your stall, the others are already done!" Hiccup yelled.


	8. sick

Disclaimer! I do not own httyd nor the characters

* * *

It was one measly cough and Astrid was fussing over him… well fussing wasn't the right word.  
She was making sure Hiccup didn't go anywhere. He was stuck in bed.  
Toothless didn't help the situation; in fact he made it worse.  
Astrid came in, with a cup of tea in her hand. ¨Here, Hiccup, drink this, it should make you feel better.¨  
¨Thanks," Hiccup muttered sincerely as he took the cup.  
¨Why are you acting so gloomy? ¨ Astrid asked. ¨It's not like you haven't been sick before.¨  
Hiccup muttered an unintelligible excuse.  
Astrid sighed. ¨Hiccup, you can't always take care of yourself.¨ ¨And don't get me started on your life during the Human Dragon War.¨  
¨Astrid, I appreciate your concern, but I swear! It is just a small fever! ¨ Hiccup yelled.  
¨I understand it is just a fever, but that is no excuse to not let others help you out, it always begins as a fever! ¨ Astrid yelled. A moment passed an no spoke, a now lot calmer, Astrid spoke back up ¨Next time when you're not feeling well, Hiccup, you have to let us know.¨  
Hiccup smiled, nodding in understanding.  
¨Even if it as little as a headache, we will help. I will be going now¨ Astrid reassured her ill friend.  
Hiccup took a sip from his tea, and tried hard not to gag...


End file.
